Switch: Prologue
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: The beginning of a series. Well, you have to read it to find out. Yama-sama and Taichi go see a pyschic...amd some weird shiznit happens. Review.


Hey all, man what a nice bnch of stuff that's been going around FF.net. *ahem* Well, lets get back to reading adn writing fics shall we? This little idea came to be, while I was half awake. Of course, I'm always half awake. I don't own Digimon, the person who does decides whats true in the show. ::cough:: On with the fic.  
  
  
  
**~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
Switch.  
By: Ishida Takeru  
  
  
**  
The room was a mess, who's room was it? It was the room of Taichi Yagami. Clothes were thrown across the floor. School books were left half opened and various items of food were left half eaten.  
  
"You have it lucky." Taichi said tossing yet another book across the room.  
  
"How do you get that?" Yamato asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Taichi shook his head. "C'mon, you have all the girls after you, you're a teen idol. What else could you want?"  
  
"Yeah, right. I'd rather just be normal and not have to worry about anything. Now you have it easy. You just go to school and play soccer."  
  
"That's not easy!" Taichi said folding his arms.  
  
"You try being stalked by Motimiya Jun, and anything would be easy.."  
  
Taichi folded his arms, his life was far from easy. He had a lot of things to do. What they were, he couldn't think of at the moment. "Like that's so bad."  
  
Yamato stared flatly at him. "You've met her, and you're saying it's not so bad?"  
  
Taichi shrugged. "It can't be that bad. What are we going to do anyway?"  
  
"You told me to come over, and I did. I thought you had some idea." Yamato yawned a bit, if Taichi didn't hurry up and think if something he was going to go home and take a nap or something.  
  
"Well, there's that carnival downtown."  
  
"You want me...to go to a crowded carnival, with who knows how many people..."  
  
"You're not that popular, Yamato." Taichi stood up. "It's better than nothing."  
  
Yamato considered the statemnt for a moment. It was better than nothing, besides he was bored. "Fine. Fine."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
Downtown Odaiba was lined with differnt booths and shops. The streets were littered with people of all ages having a good time. And Taichi had forced Yamato to come to the street carnival.  
  
"Man, there's a lot of people." Yamato mumbled as he walked along the sidewalked.  
  
"And why wouldn't there be?" Taichi asked his hands pocketed.  
  
"It was a just a statement." Yamato said glancing around. Luckily, he had took to wearing to sunglasses to slight disguise himself from the crowd. That was his excuse, but in truth he rather liked the look.  
  
"Can you even see through those things?"  
  
Yamato nodded. "Now what."  
  
"I say we go into that shop." Taichi said pointing to a building off to the side. "O-baasans Place"  
  
Yamato raised an eyebrow from underneath the sunglasses. "You want to go into that place. Reminds me of a bad psychic's shop."  
  
"C'mon, it could be interesting.."  
  
Yamato shook his head. "It could smell like mothballs too." HE blinked as Taichi started pushing him towards the door. "Hey hey! I can walk."  
  
Taichi smirked dusting his hands off, before shoving Yamato right through the door.  
  
"Welcome young sirs." An elderly lady said, she was obviously in her eighties. She had long gray hair that fell in a cascade of tangles down her back. She smiled to the two boys, waving a green kimono covered arm at them. "How can I help you."  
  
"We..."Taichi started.  
  
"are just looking around. And you forced your friend into this store." The old lady said. "Ishida Yamato and Yagami Taichi, correct?"  
  
They both blinked a few times.  
  
"How did you know.." Yamato started.  
  
"A wish woman never tells her secrets. And I'll give you what you want." The lights of the room dimmed slightly as she began chanting.  
  
Taichi and Yamato glanced at each other, before nodding and taking the quickest way from that store.  
  
"That was crazy!" Taichi mumbled as they arrived on the other side of the street.  
  
"It was your stupid idea to go in there!"  
  
"Sure, blame me..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
The building that once stood where Yamato and Taichi were flickered a few times. An old voice began laughing. "I gave you what you wanted." And then it was all gone.  
  
  
~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
Yamato awoke to the smell of freshly cooked bacon. Freshly cooked bacon? When did his dad start cooking? Yamato shrugged a bit as he sat up in bed. Maybe, this would be a good day. He stretched a bit, finally taking in his surroundings, when did his room get so messy? "Wait, a second...this isn't my room, what the hell am I doing in Taichi's room!?"  
  
~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
Taichi stirred in his sleep. What was wrong with his bed, it wasn't lumpy like it used to be. Maybe, his father fixed the bed earlier. Taichi sighed as he sat up in bed, blonde tresses cascading over his eyes. "When did my hair get this color. I bet Hikari thought it would be funny to dye my hair in my sleep." Taichi shrugged a bit before looking around. "And cleaned up my room...and made it look like Yama-  
  
~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
**"NOOOOOOOOO"  
  
  
~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
**Okay, where that's part one. I have more done, but I want to see how well it takes...So review, or I won't continue. ::has some funky coupling plans going on::  
  



End file.
